Something Inside
by NinjaMoon
Summary: Sakura was orphaned at 7, 10 years later she's had enough of her abusive foster mom, will her escape plan fail her or will she find love along the way?
1. Protologue

**I GOT MY LAPTOP FIXED! AND I AM READY TO ROCK! Ha-ha well I just wanted to let you readers know that u guys rock ****J and I thank the reviewers of OUAV for bringing smiles to my face! THANK YOU! So in honor of them I decided to make a new story! I really hope u fav me as an author, but if u hate… it's ok, why bother reading? Right? Well I would really appreciate if you new readers and come back readers would please read and review… SOMETHING INSIDE! Ily3 -MidnightSaphire**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Something Inside**

PROLOGUE

"Some girls my age dream about the most good looking celebrity, or their crushes… but I dream a different dream. Not exactly the fantasy type of dream, more like reality, or what used to be my reality. Now memories that lie deep within the depths of my memory lane. So deep I don't even think it's considered a memory yet I reminisce. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I dream…

"_Mommy! Lookie over here at the fishies!" a little girl with bright short pink hair and jade green eyes yelled at her mother sitting by the park benches. _

"_Sakura! Don't get too close to the edge of the dock! Remember what happened last time!" her mother now concerned at the proximity her only daughter was to jumping into the lake. "Sakura!"_

_Little Sakura just looked over at her mother, "Yes mommy, I know!" she stepped back hearing a sigh of relief from the older woman. But she still had a very good view of the fishes swimming around. Sakura and her mother always love to come out to the country side of Tokyo. Saku's daddy owns a lot of property, even an island! But out of all the lands and mansions that her father owned, Sakura loves the dock and lake._

"_Mommy it's so pretty!" the koi fishes scales shined so metallically bright with the sun's now setting rays, sakura's eyes widened in fascination, "ooooooh…"_

_Her mother's emerald eyes would look at her daughter from afar but the sunset out in the country never ceased to take her breath away._

"_MOM-" she heard splashes in the water, "I- can't swim!" _

_Before the older woman could get up and run to her daughter, their personal bodyguard, Kakashi, beat her to it. "Sakura-chan!"_

_The young 23 year old and professional bodyguard jumped in to the lake and saved the drowning little pink haired girl, who started crying._

_Kakashi just held her in his arms as he stepped out of the water, "It's ok, Sakura-sama. It's ok"_

_In less than 2 seconds her mother Sakina was there to take her, "Sakura! What did I tell you? Do you want to give mommy a heart attack?" Sakura's cries turned to soft sobs. "G-gomen…" _

_20 minutes later the sun had already set, and Sakura was still wrapped around her mothers arms, dozing off to sleep._

"_Thank you Kakashi." she heard her mother whisper._

"_It's my job Mrs. Haruno-sama" Kakashi, now dried replied with a small smile._

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that when you saw my daughter drowing…" she shuddered. ", you were just as scared as I was." Kakashi just slightly blushed as he looked down and stayed quiet._

_Sakura felt her mother giggle, she guess it was at Kakashi. 'Does he look funny?'_

"_You love Sakura, as if she were your own. Right?"_

_Kakashi sighed, "She reminds me a lot of my little sister who passed on when I was a teen."_

"_I'm sorry" her mother spoke with sympathy._

"_Don't be I have Sakura-sama in my life for the next 50 or 60 years, and if anything happens I promise I'll never let her out of my sight. Ever." his voice sounded like he was dedicated to protect Sakura with his life._

_Sakina smiled warmly, "I'll hold on to that promise Hatake, Kakashi"_

_Sakina just finished talking to her husband, who was away on a business trip, and was walking up the grand stairway when she heard her daughter's muffled laughs and giggles coming from her room._

_She opened the door to her daughters room slightly and she could see Kakashi sitting on the ground facing away from the door with Sakura in from of his doing something to his face._

"_Don't move Kakashi-san, No! don't open your eyes yet! Just give me a few mo-"_

"_Sakura dear? What are you doing to the poor man?" she just had to interupt._

_Kakashi just turned to Sakina in a surprised manner. Talk about a professional bodyguard, he let his bearings and guard down._

_Sakina held back her laugh at the sight of Kakashi._

"_SAkura-sama, may I see myself?"_

_Sakura just looked down like if she did something really bad and was going to pay for it but handed him her mirror._

_Kakashi held the mirror to his face, "Oh my…" Sakura had managed to paint his eye lids in a neon blue colored eye shadow, his lips colored in bright red, not even lining along his lips, he even had some lipstick on his cheeks. Pink circles on the top of his cheek bones, he guessed that was the 'blush?' What the? He even had two piggy tails on the top of his head with two bows._

_Sakina couldn't help it any more, she started to laugh at Kakashi, "Job well done Sakura!" _

_Sakura just smiled sheepishly, "Thank you mother!"_

_Kakashi just gasped, "Look at me, I'm a beautiful princess Sakura-sama!" Sakina and Sakura just laughed a little harder. Then he realized, "Where's my dress?" Kakashi asked._

"_Kakashi!" Sakura cried, "I want my mommy and daddy to come back I'm scared being alone in this big house!" Kakashi just held Sakura's little body in his arms tryiing to make her feel better about being alone in a mansion._

"_I know you're lonely in this big'ol house but before you know it, you're daddy and mommy are going to come back and bring you a present from America!" _

_Sakura's teary eyes lit up, "America?"_

_Kakashi took this advantage, "Yes, It's a beautiful place. a lot different from Japan, "_

_Sakura gave Kakashi a smile, "Will I ever go there?"_

_Kakashi gave a warm smile, "I'm sure you will… but for now go to sleep you look like you need it."_

_Sakura wiped her tears aways and let her tiny body mold into Kakashi's built and toned one as she closed her eyes. Unbeknown to Kakashi he started singing a lullaby he used to sing to his little sister. Sakura felt safe._

"_DADDY! I missed you!" Sakura excitedly ran to her father who had his arms wide open ready to embrace._

"_My sweet little cherry blossom! Look what I got you!" the older man's light green eyes sparkled in the sun as he took out a silver box from the back of his jean pocket._

_Sakura was so enlightened, "Daddy! Is this from America?"_

_Her father smiled, "How did you know?" he looked over at Kakashi who was standing in the corner of the porch of the mansion 'keeping an eye on things'._

_Sakura opened the box and inside was a small silver necklace with a pendent shaped like a heart. "Daddy! It's so pretty! Thank you!" Kira, her father, smiled and put it on around her small neck. _

"_There now you look more beautiful." Kira smiled lovingly._

"_oh I almost forgot, the pendant opens up and look it's a picture of us four. You, me, mommy, and Kakashi. One happy family." inside the locket indeed was a small picture of the four of them. Sakura was sitting on her mothers lap with the biggest smile throwing the 'peace signs' and sticking her tongue out. Her mother Sakina was smiling at her daughters little pose and was also throwing the peace sign herself, Kira was smiling like an idiot yet his real personality showed just with his smile, and Kakashi was in the background looking as professional as he could ever look, aside from the fact the he was somehow reading a little red book in the corner of his eyes._

_Sakura smiled and let her tears run down freely. "I love you Daddy and Mommy!" she ran and gave her parents one big hug_

"_We love you too don't ever forget that."_

"_I promise!"_

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I dream of home, something I lost along with my family exactly ten years ago today… I miss them so much. If only I could rewind back time for just a day, I'd tell them over and over again how much I love them.

**Well? What do you readers think? Now that you read it please review! It's not like it charges you a lot of money to state your own opinion J thanks for reading! And stay tuned for other chapters of Something Inside coming soon!**


	2. Dream Bittersweet Dream

Well I hope you readers like it, if you read then at least it will keep me writing. I kindda gave up the thought of even getting reviews because readers just don't. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter of Something Inside!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! :)

* * *

**DREAM BITTER SWEET DREAM **

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" now 7 year old Sakura smiled as she heard he mother sing to her over the phone. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! I LOVE YOU MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" ha and people asked all the time, 'where did Sakura get her loud mouth from?' You can practically hear her mothers voice all around the cold and lonely mansion! _

"_Thank you Mommy! I just wish you'd be here to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song to me in person." deep down in Sakura's mind she knew it was like wishing for her to grow some wings and fly around like a fairy._

_Sakura can already hear her mothers smile turn into a hesitant frown, "Baby, you know how Daddy's job is…" Sakura held the phone closer to her ears trying not to drop it in disappointment. "Yes ma'am, I know" _

"_Tell you what. Once this business trip is over and done with I promise you me and your father will go to the lake house!" her mother's voice once again cheery and hopeful over the phone. Sakura's eyes brightened up a bit but she was still feeling very disappointed. "Really mommy?" Sakura tried to hide her angry tantrum that was dying to just come out. I mean who wouldn't be angry? She hasn't had her parents on her birthday since she turned 5! She felt as though her parents were putting their jobs before their only daughter!_

"_Yes! And to make things better. I'll also take you to get your favorite ice cream!" her mother, oblivious to Sakura's masked emotions, tried her best to make things better for the both of them._

_Sakura gave up masking her emotions, "Mommy, I just want you and daddy here home with me." She was very disappointed she couldn't hide it any longer._

_Her mother sighed, "Awe honey, don't get mad, your father and I will be home as soon as tomorrow, sweetie I promise." That's one thing about the Haruno family, they have been taught to never break a promise, although there is a saying against it. And now Sakura didn't want to put up with it. _

"_Mom that's what you said last year! Even though you did come by that time I was asleep and we didn't go anywhere until three days after you arrived!" Sakura could feel tears fall from her eyes as she stared at the wall in anger._

"_I'm sorry honey, please understand-"_

"_I DON'T WANNA! MOMMY I JUST WANT YOU HERE WITH ME!" Sakura couldn't control her sobs, she knew she was being selfish. But she missed her parents so much they've been gone for almost an entire week._

"_Calm down Saku-chan, where's Kakashi? Isn't he there with you?" Sakina was asking trying to change the subject._

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT KAKASHI RIGHT NOW! MOMMY PLEASE COME BACK! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT YOU HERE WITH ME NOW!" Sakura pleaded suddenly feeling her stomach knot together like she was afraid or paranoid._

"_Saku-" but the phone was taken away from Sakura's ear as Kakashi entered the living room where he heard Sakura yell at the top of her lungs._

"_I'm sorry Sakina-sama, I thought it'd be best to give your daughter some privacy." Kakashi stayed silent as Sakina was talking to him._

"_Yes Ma'am… right away" he took Sakina's orders as if she was there in person telling him what to do. He sure was a loyal bodyguard._

_Sakura sobbed harder knowing she won't have her mom with her any time soon. That thought only made her a bit more mad. Kakashi was about to hang up the phone when Sakura took it and yelled, "I HATE YOU MOMMY! I HATE YOU AND DADDY FOR ALWAYS PUTTING YOUR JOB BEFORE YOUR ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER! I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!"_

_Sakura felt her mother gasp in shock over the phone, "Saku-" Sakura just hung up the phone._

_Kakashi stared at her wide eyed, "Sakura-sama I've never seen you-"_

_Sakura just glared at him, "…leave me alone…" Kakashi was about to protest but Sakura only turned away. "Fine if you don't leave, then I will."_

_That night Sakura cried her self to sleep, with Kakashi standing outside her room._

_

* * *

_

_The next day, Sakura must have called her mothers' cell phone a dozen times, her fathers' like 20 times, even their business phones._

"_They're not picking up Kakashi!" Sakura shouted as she hung up the phone._

_Kakashi stared at her, "Well maybe they're mad at you for raising your voice to your mother." _

_Sakura looked away from him, "Well… I was mad… and I wanted to apologize so things could be better."_

_Kakashi sat down in a seat next to her, "How could you even think that you're parents would put their jobs before the most incredible little girl?" even though Sakura was staring at her feet as if they were the weirdest things on earth, she could feel Kakashi's smile grace his face._

_Sakura smiled and looked at him, "Really?" Kakashi just nodded at her a small 'yes'. Sakura then got up and hugged Kakashi, "Thank you!"_

"_No prob-" then his own cell phone rang. Never in his 6 years of working for the Haruno family has he had a phone call from the head of his department. "Uchiha corps Agent Hatake Kakashi speaking, at your services."_

_Sakura went back to picking up her house phone to dial her mothers digits, when she heard Kakashi give a slight gasp._

'_what's this feeling? Since my tantrum my stomach has been in knots…' she heard a small thud on the floor. When she looked over at Kakashi to see what was wrong, she saw him staring into space tears running down his face._

'…_I'm sorry…' she heard the person on the other line say. She looked over and Kakashi dropped his cell phone._

"_Kakashi, is everything alright?" then she heard the voice over his cell phone say something she couldn't believe._

'_Haruno Kira and Haruno Sakina have been brutally murdered… please give my regards to the young-' Kakashi picked up the phone before Sakura could hear any more._

_Sakura's heart felt like it stopped beating, she felt a cold heat run through her body as it went numb, "Ka-kas-" She couldn't speak for there was a hugh knot in her throat._

_Kakashi knelt down before her. "Sakura, I'm so sor-"_

_Tears were now running down her face, "No, No NO! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" she wanted to hit something._

_Kakashi tried to hold her as she started to hit him repeatedly on his chest, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! MOMMY! NO PLEASE! TELL ME THEY'RE COMING HOME TODAY! KAKASHI PLEASE!" she cried so hard._

_Kakashi just cried silently with her holding her as tight as he could._

_

* * *

_

_For the next three days, after the funeral, Sakura still felt numb as she saw her parent's caskets went 10 feet under the earth's surface. Kakashi stood by her side still holding on to her cold pale hand._

_Most of the time they were there Sakura was greeted by some of her fathers workers and some other business men, Sakura didn't want to bother looking at them or even say anything. She just wanted to be held my her mother once again._

_Suddenly her small hands found their way around the small silver pendent her father had given her a few weeks ago. After the funeral, she found herself laying down on her bed with Kakashi sitting next to her comforting her._

"_Sakura, I will take care of things ok?" Kakashi was at loss of words._

"_She promised…" she bearly whispered._

_Kakashi was surprised, it was the first time she had spoken since she found out about her parent's death, "What was that?"_

_Sakura angerly stared at the happy family portrait inside the locket still tied around her neck, tears once again started to pour out, "My mother promised she'd be back, and take me out to the lake h-house and e-eat ice c-" she broke down in sobs._

_Kakashi then held her in his arms for hours to come not knowing how to make it seem better for Sakura._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura, since her parents death, blocked all the maids out and sometimes even gave Kakashi the could shoulder. She soon found herself in a court room, full of her father's business partners and co-workers and plain greedy business men, just to hear her parent's will._

_She sat next to Kakashi holding tight to his arm, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be home with the puppy Kakashi had gotten her a few days ago, Rascal. The entire time they were there the judge kept talking and soon lost Sakura's attention. She was totally spaced out when she'd hear the greedy selfish men stand in anger and protest against the judge. Kakashi only held her closer as if they'd hurt her._

_Yet still she didn't want to listen. Then she felt Kakashi grip her small hand, that caused her to focus on him when she barely heard the judge speak, she was still dozing off into space. _

"_But until then she'll have access… 18 years old… foster home…orphanage."_

_Sakura was then brought back to reality when she felt Kakashi rise up._

"_No, as Sakura's personal bodyguard I demand for Sakura's custody!" Sakura has never seen Kakashi so frantic, talk about a professional bodyguard._

"_I'm sorry but right now it seems like your attentions are only for her inheritance. Guards, take the girl." then he made his final statement and pounded his gavel._

_Kakashi then shoved Sakura behind him, "No you can't take her! I won't allow it! I promised!" then a lot of court police men started to tackle him. _

"_Kakashi-kun? What's going on?" Sakura was still in a daze._

"_Come on Sweetie you're coming with me." a female police grabbed her and started to escort her away, "No! I want to be with Kakashi!" Sakura started to argue as she started running to Kakashi who was now being held back by two huge security guards._

"_Sakura! Run!" Kakashi pleaded._

_Sakura was about to make a run for it when the same female picked her up and was going to take her away._

"_KAKASHI! PLEASE MAKE HER STOP! I DON'T WANNA GO! LET ME GO YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Sakura began to kick and punch anyone and everyone around even the female police carrying her._

"_SAKURA! I WILL FIND YOU! AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN! I PROMISE!" Kakashi managed to yell when one of the securities knocked him out._

"_KAKASHI!" then she saw her parents smiling faces staring at her behind the Securities taking a now unconscious Kakashi out of the court room. Her mothers voice then came in to her mind._

'_We love you…'_

Gasping for air Sakura rouse up. Breathing heavy she felt tears running down her face. 'damn the same dream' she took note that her hands were shaky and sweating with cold sweat. As she sighed slightly not wanting to wake her roomies he looked at the time. '_Hm 4 in the morning. Happy 17th Birthday Sakura_' with that she sighed once more as she took out her silver rusting locket to look at her family once more before falling back to sleep.

'_love you too mom and dad. I miss you Kakashi_.' then she fell back asleep.

**Enjoy? no? aw poo... Yes? Good :) so did it ALMOST bring tears to your eyes? No? ok re-read it playing the song umm… what hurts the most by Rascal Flats, if yes then awe it's ok. Here's a tissue. I really hope u enjoyed it as much as I did :0 - Midnight **


End file.
